immoral_attackfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Cash Credit: Used to increase Bonuses for Experience, Credits and Skill Chance, also you can sell these in the shop or to other players for different things. You can also buy Eggs from the Chicken. (Lime, Black, Sliver and Random) See Below. Also Used in Guild to upgrade Bonuses Shard Dust: You need these to reborn after reaching level 500k. You can exchange them for items like a Power Shard, Shard Kicker, etc. (almost all purchasable items in game are obtainable this way), check Dust Keeper at NPC thread for more info. You can also sell these to other people but only if you have the Staff of Shards. You can also use these with the CC to obtain the four eggs. See Below. Also Used in Guild to upgrade Bonuses Crafting Stone: Used to attempt to craft an Insane item, but will cost 20 CS for each attempt. Also Used in Guild to upgrade Bonuses Prismatic Stone and Enchanted Timber: Used for upgrade guild's member space and Bonuses. Phial of Vampire Blood: All vampire mobs have a chance of dropping a phial of blood equal to a staff with an egg equipped(1/500)to as low as 1/25 based off users online. Phials can be turned into the Druid npc for guaranteed vampire mobs and skill bonuses. Phial bonuses last a minimum of 4 hours depending on what part of the hour they are activated. You may extend your time to last as long as you please. Also giving 50 of these to the Druid will allow you to trade phials with other people. Players under the phial's effect will receive a chat icon indicating which spell you have chosen(Lesser Moonfire= Quarter Moon, Moonfire= Half Moon and Greater Moonifre= Full Moon). 10 Phials = Normal Vamps and x3 Skilling 20 Phials = Fool or Elite Vamps and x5 Skilling 30 Phials = Fool Elite Vamps and x7 Skilling Note: Phials overwrite all other mobs during its effect. Turning in 10 phials for vamp mobs will not combine with standing on a Elite mob location to create Elite Vamps. Also while under the moonfire spell, the player will be unable to find phials off of vamps. Magic Rock: This rare drop will remove a beast kill at random. You must have Subscription to find this drop. Subscription Days: Double Levels gained per Level Up, Beast Cap raised from 5 to 7, Gold Star next to name in chat. Allows you to get into Dullahan and Plane of Souls (If you have other items to be allowed in). (not a item itself but must be clarified) Power Shard: Double Levels gained per Level Up, plus you can upgrade it at the cost of 50 CC and 50 SD each time and will Increase the amount of levels you gain by gained levels*(2+Power Shard Level) applied at the very end of your gained levels for maximum performance. There is no maximum to your Power Shard Level. Shard Kicker: Double Levels gained per Level Up, Double Chance at gaining a Skill. Shard of Skillfulness: Increases your chance at gaining a skill by 8x. plus you can upgrade it at the cost of 20 CC and 20 SD ea time and will add 1 Level to your Shard of Skillfulness Level. Increasing the number of Skills you gain (Example Shard of Skillfulness +1 will grant you 2 skills per skill up). There is no maximum to your Shard of Skillfulness Level. Artisan Spyglass: This item will double your current skilling speed by multiplying the amount of skills you receive by 2 (After your Level Upgraded Shard of Skillfulness) Broken Chain of Gods: Grants Double Levels. If you also own the Power Shard, Shard Kicker, Golden Kernel, and are a Subscribed user this item also has a 1 in 20 chance to grant an additional 100 levels. Midas Touch: Increased credit gains 4x from Kingdoms income Skill Sigil: Allows you to select to only level a single Skill at a time (Via the Preferences Menu) and gives a 5x bonus to skilling if you have only selected to skill one attribute. Beast Compendium: Allows you to kill twice as many beasts per month.*Purchase Only Kings Crown: 3x Peon Gains every 15mins, 3x Hourly Credit Gains from Peons Kings Sword: One attack every 30 Minutes, Double Offense Soldier Strength, Also your peons will still give you credits if you only use your attack durring the 31-59min time frame of the hour as they seem to catch amnesia when the hour changes. Kings Shield: Double Peon Gains When Attacking Double Defense Soldier Strength Freaky Gnome: If turned on deposits Credits in excess of 9 Quint in 100 Quad Credit donations. Staff of Wonders: Cash Credits drop at the same rate as Crafting Stones (1/1500), without this upgrade Cash Credits only drop durring special events. Can be upgradeable with the Golden Egg to have better chances. Staff of Shards: Shard Dust drop at the same rate as Crafting Stones (1/1500), without this upgrade Shard Dust only drop durring special events. Can be upgradeable with the Golden Egg to have better chances. Also will allow to trade Shard Dusts with players. Staff of Guilds: Greatly increases drop rate of Prismatic Stones and Enchanted Timber to 1/750 rate but only in their respective planes. (Golden Egg no affect the drop chances) Also allows Prismatic Stones and Enchanted Timber to drop on any plane at the original rate and trade Prismatic Stones and Enchanted Timber. Planar Phaser: This item allows the beholder to take advantage of all special locations (All fools location, all elite location, etc) on the maps on all Planes (Except the Town location) *Purchase Only Pristine Diamond: This item will double your current leveling speed by multiplying the amount of levels you receive by 2 (After your Power Shard) Requires that you have at least one power shard level to work. Portal Key: This purchase will give you the ingame item the Portal Key. With this item your spawn chance from using the Dark Stranger becomes a 100% success rate. Also gives another spawn via dark stranger per day.*Purchase Only Birth Stone: Comes with 7 Charges and earns 1 charge each day at midnight. You can also get Charges from killing Dark Dragon of Chaos. These charges are used too reborn without using Shard Dust, this item also reduces all Reborns to the cost of 3 Shard Dust beyond the free reborns with this item.*Purchase Only Satan's Tail: This purchase allows the beholder to always receive both Wisdom and Wealth when killing a Satans Reject.*Purchase Only Shiney Pet Rock: Greatly increases drop rate of Crafting Stones (By 70%) and allows you to trade them. Legendary Ring: Gives you 50% more credits from mobs and the Golem of Living Gems. Legendary Cape: Makes your Defensive Stance 20% more effective. Legendary Amulet: Makes your First Aid 20% more effective. Legendary Talisman: Makes your Weapon Accuracy 20% more effective. Note: Having all Legendary items aswell as Subscription days allows you into Dullahan. Paragon Seal: This item allows you to use up overflow experience in 1 click leveling you to the maximum level in 1 click if you have the overflow EXP to do so. This item also protects your overflow EXP from being lost when killed by monsters. The ability to use this item is found under "Actions". (Note: This item will not be affected by the events)*Purchase Only Cerberus Skull (Left): Doubles the effectiveness of your Skill Bonus, Experience Bonus, and Credit Bonus.*Purchase Only Cerberus Skull (Center): Doubles your leveling speed by doubling your Level Multiplier.*Purchase Only Cerberus Skull (Right): Doubles your skilling speed by doubling your Skill Multiplier.*Purchase Only Note: Having All 3 Cerberus Skulls will double your Reborn Speed on top of all the other benefits by reborning you 2x every reborn for the same amount of dust as before. Golden Kernel: Get this in exchange for your Power Shard. This item does the exact same thing as your Power Shard does so its a even trade allowing you to get another Power Shard. Golden Egg: Give your Shard Kicker and you will have lay a Golden Egg atop your Staff of Wonders or Shards; doubling the chance of getting a Cash Credit or Shard Dust drop with your Staffs. Black Egg: Increases your experience bonus by 10,000-40,000%. Lime Egg: Increases your skill bonus by 10,000-40,000%. Silver Egg: Increases your credit bonus by 10,000-40,000%. Random Egg: Increases a random bonus by 7,500-20,000% with a 1 in 50 chance to increase all bonuses by 30,000%.